twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
DuncanWoodenRailway
DuncanWoodenRailway is a user who joined March 23rd, 2015. Summary When DuncanWoodenRailway joined, used layouts and his hands to move the engines, but switched to sets and string on Mar 29, 2015. His current series is called "Stories of the Sudrian Rails". He also makes shorts, remakes, "Story Time With John" and "My Best Sets". He used to go by the name EdwardWoodenRailway but then switched over to DuncanWoodenRailway. He currently has over 300 subscribers, and over 60,000 video views. Before TWR John, (or DuncanWoodenRailway) stopped caring about TWR in 2010, and went on to do other things like gaming, basketball, football, drawing and other things. He has had quite a few gaming channels before DWR, which is where his editing skills came from. Eventually in early 2015, he subbed to some users that he hadn't cared about in years such as jlouvier, Keekre24, Percyno6, MrMPS, and others. After a while he discovered the idea of sets for the first time after finding Oliver Duck's videos and was fascinated. Nevertheless, for his first week on YouTube he used layouts. Channel History DuncanWoodenRailway started off his channel expecting for no one to notice it, unaware if how welcoming the community was. After his first three videos, which were released in a matter of two days, he already had 5 subscribers. He was quickly noticed by Thomas Wooden Tales, who brought John onto Skype. When John began talking on Skype, he also gained attention, and his friends often helped him make channel decisions and make better choices. John quickly became friends with Ryatron 12, and soon people began to associate the two. John helped Ryan out of tough situations due to Ryan's questionable decisions, and even took a small amount of inspiration from Ryan's videos. Wooden Railway Experiences Wooden Railway Experiences is DuncanWoodenRailway's old series made in between Big Engines Big Words, and Stories of the Sudrian Rails. The biggest difference that was made in between the two series is that he switched from sets to layouts, and from hands to string. Here is a list of the episodes made before the series was canned: * Skarloey Gets His Place * Thomas Leaves the Yard * Special Parts * Problem After Problem Before the series was cancelled, the episodes he was the most proud of were Special Parts and Skarloey Gets His Place. The series was stopped because DWR was not proud of the series, due to the often lack of realism, the story arcs not leading up to anything and that he could probably have done better with the sets. As one series goes, another comes! DuncanWoodenRailway's series Stories of the Sudrian Rails kicked off in place of Wooden Railway Experiences. In the four month gap between Wooden Railway Experiences and the new series, John has made many improvements. New Series, New name, New Quality. After the Summer when John overhauled and developed the concept for his new series, he quickly wrote episode one and released it. The episode became very successful, and people still like it today, though John feels it has leftovers of his older filming style and includes unneeded laziness. John lost respect from many users for making friends with thomasfan12341, (a story way too long and complicated to explain) and was determined to prove himself in video making. His chance came when WoodenRailwayOnly hosted his 5 year Anniversary Remake Contest, and John won first place with his Duncan Gets Spooked remake. John began gaining subscribers and views like never before, and John felt a new surge of energy to make videos. Episode Two of his series was released around the end of the year. Many people liked this episode, but Roman'sTWREmpire, (formerly Roman theTWRCollector), gave John a wake up call with the harshest criticism that John has ever received. At first he took it badly, but then came to the realization that most of what Roman has said had been true, and decided to work even harder on videos from then on. From then on, John made little to no visual mistakes in his videos. Christmas was about two weeks away, and John wanted to prove himself to some of the bigger users who disrespected him and worked his absolute hardest on his next episode to get it out in time for Christmas, and ended up succeeding. John also started releasing his series of crossovers with Ryatron 12 and OliverTheGWR11. John was feeling great and started work on a few new remakes for the new year. New Year, New Friends, and a Fork in the Road. The new year started off great for John. His two new remakes were both met with a great response, and people suddenly started liking John's reviews. However, things quickly took a nosedive. In the middle of January, John found out that the back troubles that had bothered him since 2014 had gotten worse. He tried to stay positive and keep his channel going, but mid-February he cracked. In February, he and his friends had been working on a remake of Thomas and the Magic Railroad Directors Cut in the style of the Thomas Creator Collective. During this, he and Ryatron 12 had a falling out due to how rude Ryan was being to John in combination to all the things he had done over the past year in which they had known each other. John took a trip to New York city right after blocking Ryatron 12, also leaving the TATMR DC project, which quickly fell to its knees after John's departure. This trip was to see a doctor to decide if he would do surgery on John, though in the end he ended up having surgery back home. Around this time, John released Episode 4, the best episode in his series in many people's opinion. Turtlesandthomas was one of the voice actors in the episode. An unintended affect of this was turtles giving John a shout out on twitter. Soon after this, MrMPS also gave John a shout out in his "user spotlight" section of the MPShow. This gave John a lot of support from MPS' and turtles' fans which triggered a massive rise in support from people at an insane rate. John for gave Ryan, trying to believe Ryan would get better. After coming back from surgery, John was still in pain, however his 1 year anniversary was coming up, so he got up and filmed anyway. His 1 year special was releasing a video every day through the week of his one year anniversary, usually something having to do with the anniversary of his channel. John quickly became disappointed because despite all of the effort he put into the videos, almost no one watched them, so he decided to unlist them. John regrets his 1 Year Anniversary Week a lot, because he reached 200 subs in the making of it and didn't have a good way to celebrate. He has stated he has plans for his 300 subscriber special. In April, John joined Skarloey Rheneas' live stream at the same time as many users who did not respect him joined. Fortunately, they realized that the problems they had with John either never existed, or were gone at this point, and became friends with John. This did not go well for Ryan however, and Ryan quickly began to question if John was trying to "betray" him. After John started to get on a friend lever with these people, Ryan began to act increasingly annoying and rude, and many of John and Ryan's friends noticed this. Finally, John had enough. He posted an update video, diplomatically saying that Ryan would not be appearing on his channel anymore. After Ryan's actions, and reminiscing on what Ryan had done with his friends, he noticed how much of a bad influence Ryan had been. He also made an rant video on Ryatron 12, some people saw this rant video and urged John to make it listed, but it was later published for everyone to watch. He did so, and gained a lot of support, something John did not expect with Ryan having a following. After Ryan's stress being lifted off of John shoulders, surgery being over, the only obstacle that remained was John's move to Virginia. Because of all this Episode 5, took a very long time to come out, but John quickly finished it early June. After posting episode five, he was noticed by even more large users. After a lot of work in August, John managed to release Episode 6 in record time, after about two weeks of work, he managed to get it out on August 11th, the one year anniversary of episode 1. It turned out to be a total of 25 minutes long, the best production quality in his series yet, and tied up many loose ends many people complained about. With only two weeks of work, it was a miracle it got out on time. A Turbulent Fall Only three days after the release, John announced a "hiatus", stating that Episode 6 had left him exhausted, and he really wanted a break with school starting, (a new school in a new state no less), and he also wanted time to work on the "New Friends for Thomas" DVD collaboration with HiroTheJapaneseTrain, Roman'sTWREmpire, MasterOfTheLemons, Edwardthegreat248, WoodenRS, LegoLover117, WoodenRailwayOnly, and TrainKingJames after the success of the previous Thomas and the Special Letter collaboration. At the time this hiatus was only partially to take a break, but also to develop his crossover saga with his alter ego "Calvin" supposedly being responsible for the whole thing. This was shown when a video called "Guess Who's Back" was released using Eminem's iconic line "Guess who's back? Back again. Shady's back. Tell a friend." This was a comical introducing Calvin and explaining the hiatus. This promised the release of new videos. John found it extremely hard to get back to making videos, with the very little time he had, his many personal issues keeping him down, and the negative atmosphere in the community. He made another Ryan call out more focused on comedy, and this seemed to do the trick, as after a quick chat with Ryan after the situation, they both called it cool, as John thought he finally succeeded in Ryan maturing. No videos came out at all after that, besides a clearly filler music video. In late October, John announced his intention to no longer be particularly active on Twitter and Skype. He will still make videos, but his interaction with the actual community will be minimal. This was because the negative atmosphere in the community was really not helpful to his state of mind, and not helping with his low motivation to make videos. People have been left confused on if this is part of the act with Calvin. 'Christmas DVD Collab, and End of 2016' Before finishing off his turbulent year, John got involved with another DVD collaboration with the same people as the previous, with the addition of MasterOfTheLemons, and MultiGreenThunder. it prompted him to make a Jack Frost Percy remake for it, but because of the small level of organization for the project, it left John very stressed and wanted to take a break from all things related for the start of 2017. '"Brb guys" and Return (again)' In early 2017, John made a video called "Brb guys" where he announces his so called hiatus in which he was secretly going to work on videos. He then 6 months later announced this, and this it didn't go as planned, and lost interest in Thomas while doing so. In that same video he announced he's coming back, and began releasing videos again. such as a Thomas and Stepney Remake, which was considered to be better than all his remakes since. Along with a few other videos made afterwards. John then began revamping his set for the first time in 2 years, to make it bigger, and have a better sky background, and again stopped making videos until he could again. ' 2018' In late 2018 John was a part of the "Trackside Tunes" collaboration that evolved many other users such as TrainKing James and Roman'sTWREmpire. He edited Harold the Helicopter, and filmed many clips among other envelopment. In 2018 John removed all of his videos from his channel. It is not known his plans, or intention. For now he has been placed under contributing member as no clear indication of plans has been shown but he is still active on twitter. Category:2015 Category:Contributing Members